Royal Fool
by Raindrops Smile
Summary: NaruSaku! Complete! its short but i had this idea and thought it was cute! hope ya love it,


_Hello wonderful readers!!!!!!!! Another NaruSaku from me to you!! :D let's see..things you need to know about this story.. :Naruto and Sakura have been dating through highschool: :this is going to be really short but i had the idea and thought it might be cute: and what not!!  
Disclaimer-- I dO nOt OwN NaRuTo_

* * *

"Sakura..SaKuRa....SSAAKKUURRAA.." I whispered across the hallway to the my girl-friend, the pink haired kunoichi. She wasn't really paying attention since her and Ino were arguing AGAIN. Something about Sasuke and Ino but i really dont give frick about that bastard. So far i hadn't had any luck trying to get Sakura's attention. Ugh. Guess there's nothing else i can do. So i went up and hugged her waist and picked her up. I heard her squeak, hahahahahaa too cute. I ran, fast, until we were alone in a dark secluded hall away from everyone and i set her down. I couldn't completely determine the look on her face. It was something around being pissed, but i'm not sure. She was blushing but that look in her emerald eyes told me i shouldn't have interupted her conversation with Ino.

"What?!" She asked, she was trying not to yell, but she did, barely. Suddenly i forgot what i wanted to tell her. Being in that shadow filled hall kinda erased my memory. She looked me in the eye and lifted her eyebrows as she crossed her arms. I thought hard then remembered, i really didnt want to tell her, but i did. I had to. I needed to.

"Well.." I swallowed hard and felt my heart sink. I blinked several times before i could see that the cross look in her eyes had faded, now she just looked concerned. She knows me so well.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"I-" '_just say it Naruto..say it!' _I really didnt know how to say it, i kissed her on the forehead and somehow the words just tumbled out. "I've hurt you soo many times, and you always forgive me, I'm tired of that, i don't deserve it. You deserve better than me Sakura, and I'm not gonna hold you back. You deserve a _prince_ not a _knucklehead fool._ I'm sorry Saku-"

"Shut up." The medical ninja infront of me said abruptly. Even though it was dark, i could sense tears welling up in her. But I know her, she hates crying, and she hates when people see her cry. So she turned around, crossed her arms and took a few steps away from me. I wanted to run up behind her, hug her, and take it all back, but i knew that wouldnt be right. So i didnt move. Everything was quiet, then i heard her murmur something softly. She giggled aloud, then i really got confused. I tilted my head to the left and ran over everything in my head, there was nothing funny about this, i thought. I saw Sakura turn around and swiftly walk towards me.

"Come with me." She smiled and grabbed my hand. She started leading me down the dark hall. As we walked i couldn't help but smile, I knew she was smiling too. I never thought i would have her fingers in between mine ever again. It was the best feeling. Then i turned my attention back to where we were going. We had left the hall and we entered a room that looked like an auditorium except waay smaller. This was where the school held the plays i was sure of it. We hopped up onto the stage, well Sakura actually pulled me on top of it, lucky i didnt fall. She took something off the wall and walked over to me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, being my curious self. I couldn't see so well but i swear she rolled her eyes. She held something up to me that looked like a _crown_ and set it on my head.

"Hmm..there, are you happy? Now you're a _prince." _She smiled cleverly and giggled. i looked at her wide-eyed, then smiled, then laughed. "Wait," i stopped laughing once i heard her voice. She took the crown off my head and put it back on the wall. She shuffled to the right and picked up something else. She walked back over and smiled even bigger. I couldn't really tell what she was holding but it was going on my head. I bobbed my neck a few times then i realized, it was a jester hat. I laughed to myself then looked at Sakura, she was laughing too. "See? I love you, even if your not a stuck-up prince. Your a knucklehead fool, no one ever said that was bad. I know i didn't." I smiled and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Waaaait-" I stumbled over to the wall and finally found it. '_Perfect.'_ I stepped back to Sakura, trying not to trip, and put the _tiara_ i found ontop of her pink hair. "Do you think a _princess_ would ever fall in love with the _royal fool_?" I asked as i sat on the edge of the stage.

"I know she would, because she already has." She smiled at me as she sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled back and hummed to myself.

This day had just gotten a whole lot better..

* * *

_Hope everyone thought that was good!! :)_


End file.
